


ART: Garak/Bashir Line Art

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Just some Garak/Bashir line-art I've done. Rating may change later!





	1. Going up, Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Turbolift kiss!
> 
> This is a picture from a small fic I was writing. I know the dialogue isn't the best but its more of a rough draft. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish the story or not. We'll see. I've been a huge fan of TOS and TNG for a long time but not as devoted a viewer to DS9 due to other distractions but I always came back to the show and adored the friendships of Garak/Bashir, Miles/Julian, Jadzia/Julian and Quark/Odo or maybe Quark and Odo are more frenemies. I always thought the show had some of the most interesting characters of Star Trek. Bashir is just gorgeous and Garak is Mr. Smooth. I'm slowly catching up on the show and I'm really enjoying it now even more that I'm watching it all the way through.

[ ](http://imgur.com/hhGBcyP)


	2. Evening in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another picture I drew of this awesome couple. I may color these later. Garak is coming home from his tailoring business and Bashir is waiting. 
> 
> These two belong to CBS and Paramount.

[ ](http://imgur.com/UgaOxas)   



	3. Nibble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak/Bashir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a lot of fic where Bashir nibbles Garaks ridges so I was inspired. :)

[ ](http://imgur.com/6kstM4x)


	4. Serpentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply Garak/Bashir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this until it was colored but since I've been having tech trouble I decided I couldn't wait so I thought I'd at least post the line-art. I'm not sure when I'll be able to color it.

[ ](http://imgur.com/ymM0BLr)


End file.
